


FIVE MARVEL SLASH FLUFF-SHOTS FOR A PAIR

by Superhubbverine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, FEEL THE FLUFF, FLUFF-SMUT SOON, Fluff, I have no idea, JUST MAKING FLUFFS FOR EVERYONE, M/M/M, Stucky cuteness in beginning, be the fluff, cuteness, enjoy the fluff, honestly, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhubbverine/pseuds/Superhubbverine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to writer's block, I have decided to take it upon myself to break through it with fluff. Lots of fluff with different prompts and AUs and whatever I can think of at the moment. I was thinking of keeping in the Marvel universe as that's the recent thing I can think and dish out quicker than any others. Course, I could make a collection for the other fandoms, I know I have a Walking Dead one that I need to edit the other story I wanted to add onto it. </p><p>Five fluffs per pairing is the deal.<br/>Just some cute fluffy things the world needs!</p><p>I'll take requests if anyone can think of something,  that'll be missed by a tired me.</p><p>So far thought about the pairings that'll be dished out soon:<br/>STARBUCKS<br/>THUNDERFROST<br/>IRONHULK (what is the pairing for that, I keep forgetting. I am tempted to write HULKMAN because it makes me smile and giggle.)<br/>More than likely put in some SPIDEYCLAW and SPIDEYPOOL or my fav for them; SPIDEYPOOL X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIVE MARVEL SLASH FLUFF-SHOTS FOR A PAIR

**Author's Note:**

> Dear True Believers,
> 
> I'm sure this pretty much explains itself, but either way I needed to explain my writer's blockage (more like my SOS has not been received by what I call a brain)--in an attempt to gain back creative inspiration by doing little fluff shots here and there and every where. Anyways, I have mention the car accident back in what, Chapter Four of Aftermath2? Was it? I can't remember, but some of the stories are both taking me away from all this stress, but also killing me with just thinking too much to function. (Not a bad thing, just can't plot at the moment). This doesn't mean that I am stopping every thing, I'll have you know that I very much make myself vow to write a paragraph or two each time I look over a file. 
> 
> Onto what I am trying to say--do I even remember what I wanted to say? Fuck--I want to go off and do a mini-series to distress the whole full on story making business and find comfort in doing cute things about different pairings. Don't know what the pairings will be, but I don't mind if someone requests one in the comments. Even if it's a pairing I don't know or like or whatever. Especially if I am not too knowledgeable about the character (don't mean I won't do them, just gotta research and please don't hate if it ends up terribly the first go around). I just need to write enough to rewire my brain in its familiarity, if I am making any sense at all. Heck, I'll even take prompts and AUs too! And if you don't feel like leaving in the comments, I do have an email. Should be in my profile? 
> 
> Sorry for rambling on,
> 
> Superhubbverine
> 
> P.S.:
> 
> Let the games begin!

**My Little Stucky, My Little Stucky~**  
  
_Or, when kids, Bucky and Steve, have their first dose of friendship outside a candy shop. Oh, ye old fluff._  
  
  
Bright eyes widen with the intake of colors ranging from every imaginable hue visible to the naked eye, yet his vision wasn't at all wonderful like other children or adults either. That doesn't stop the little blond from being at complete awe at the numerous shapes, sizes, colors of every piece of candy within the shop. He shouldn't torture himself like this, not when he was always nearly broke or too sick for sweets. But-- Here he is, hands pressed against the glass like his own face following as if to get a better view, standing in front of well-known candy shop for their vibrant treats.  
Steve couldn't help, but imagine how each piece would taste, his mouth salivates for it, tongue swiping over dry lips; eyes closed with a hum. Blueberry. Banana. Green Apple. Grape. Even the bitterness of Lime and Lemon filled his senses with his imagination. It wasn't until a tap to his shoulder that the eight-year-old realized he was drooling all over the glass!  
  
Blushing, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater. A chuckle reached his ears and he couldn't the cute frown placed on his babyish face as he glares at the stranger.  
"It's not nice to laugh at people, ya kno?"  
Upset baby blues met twinkling amuse grey.  
The kid looked his age (more so than Steve did as the poor boy was more lithe and sickly half the time) with sort brunet hair that seem to be well-kept and swept back in a style that made him all the more charming. Of course, it just irritated Steve more. Especially when said brunet chuckled more.  
"It really isn't!", flustered further in his irritation Steve couldn't figure what was the matter with this kid. Seriously.  
"I'm sorry, kid." The blond stared, trying not to yell out how they were both kids. "It's just-- Well--" Grey-eyed boy shifted in his stance, the paper bag he held in his hands were crumpling in his anxiety. As if making up his mind, the boy open the bag and held out a large swirly lollipop with reds and blues and whites all mix into a design.  
"Here, I saw ya wanting a treat so, I mean--"  
The boy continued to shift, becoming more nervous until finally. Steve smiled, it was a warm and kind smile that took the taller's breath away.  
"T-thanks..." It was odd to receive something like from a stranger, especially when Steve was constantly warned not to get treats from strangers, but this was a kid so the blond thought it would be safe.  
Steve took the lollipop, humming in delight as a single lick sent his sense awake with detailed descriptions to please him entirely. Giggling, he stared at the other with same smile on his face though it does seem broader and brighter.  
"I'm Steve, Steve Rogers." He holds out his free hand and beams when the other shakes it.  
  
"James, James Buchanan Barnes, but you can call me Bucky." The brunet looked embarrassed, smiling softly as Steve hugged him with a squeal.  
"Well then, Bucky! I think we gonna be the best of pals!"  
And Buck couldn't help but laugh at how adorable his small new friend looked. Blues flared in determination as if this wasn't a statement or expression, more or less a fiery promise and he had the feeling he was going have a troubling, but wonderful friendship.  
  
Steve couldn't wait to run home and tell his Ma about his new friend, of course, he's going have to finish that lollipop first. Otherwise, he'd get an earful.


End file.
